Our Year at Ouran
by The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai
Summary: The adventures of me and my friends when all four of us get scholarships to the world Famous Ouran Academy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Uggh! I hate that school!_ I thought as I marched up the hill that is my front yard. The school my friends and I went to always got on my nerves. Almost nobody in that school had class or sophistication. The exceptions in my grade were me, my friends Russ and Miranda, and my girlfriend Stephanie. Most of the kids in our school were punks or people who thought popularity made you successful.

I, like my friends, was getting sick of that school. But sadly, the only private schools around here were either too expensive or religious church schools. _If only we didn't have to deal with all this BS while getting to attend a quality school._ I thought to myself as I reached my front door. Opening the mailbox, I grabbed all of my family's mail and went inside.

My Mom was on the couch, typing away at her laptop. "Hey Boo-boo," she said while using her oldest nickname for me. "How was school?" My mom was forty something, with her brown hair having a crap-ton of grey at the roots.

"Same as always," I replied. "The people in that school have no idea of how to behave properly!"

She sighed. If there was one thing my mom knew about me, it was how much I hated my school. So, she said what she usually says to me. "Just ignore them. It'll stop as you go on in high school."

I doubted that. She said that about this year when I was a freshman. Never happened. Worst part is, I'm in all honors classes except for one. Surprisingly, that one non-honors class was better-behaved than my honors courses. "Of course Mom." _Man I say that too much. There was no hesitation._

Changing the subject, my mom looked at the mail in my hand. "What's in the mail?"

I started looking through the envelopes. "Bills for you, bills for George… What's this?" After about 8 bills for my mom and step-father, I found an odd sight.

There was a pink envelope with an 'O' and 'R' monogram instead of a stamp. The address said it was for me. The return address said… "Japan? Who would write to me from Japan?" I only knew two people from Japan. Those two were my gaming and e-pals Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Only thing was, we only had each other's e-mail addresses, not actual addresses.

My mom was just as confused. "I don't know. Open it and find out."

Tearing it open I found a letter and pamphlet showing pictures of a pink school that looked more like a castle/mansion on the inside. I started to read the letter out loud.

"Dear Mr. Kurai,

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for a scholarship to Ouran Academy. Here, you will receive an education worthy of your intellect that will insure your success in the world. We would like you to attend despite your lack of funding. Travel and all necessary supplies will be paid for. We look forward to your response.

"Signed, Headmaster Suoh"

Below that was an e-mail address to reply to. I didn't know what to say. Ouran Academy was a name a lot of people recognized. It was one of the most prestigious private schools in the world. To think my grades caught their attention was a dream come true.

"What are you gonna do, Bud?" mom asked me. She understood what an opportunity this was, but also knew it meant leaving all my friends behind.

"I'm gonna go for it!" Sure, I'd be leaving everybody, but they'd understand, right?

*The Next Day*

The next morning, I went into the Cafeteria to meet up with my friends. The Group was all there.


	2. Off to Japan

My girlfriend Steph and my friends Russell and Miranda were sitting at our table we met up at in the morning. My girlfriend Steph was short and a bit on the round side, but she was beautiful to me. She was wearing a pink polo shirt with blue jeans. Her shoulder-length brown hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Across from her was Miranda. Miranda's long brown hair had been dyed orange and red in the front. She had a t-shirt and hoodie on with a skirt. With the look, she had colorful knee-socks and her shin-high boots. To top it all off, she had her bell necklace and bunny backpack Jack.

Then there was Russ. His shoulder length brown hair was let down today. He had his notebook and his kindle in front of him. He was wearing one of his many orange shirts under his usual white hoodie. As per usual, he was wearing a pair of baggy cargo pants. Much to my amazement, nobody was talking.

There was a brief pause after I sat down, but that silence was broken when we all said the same sentence. "There's something I need to tell you guys."

That shocked all of us. After yet another awkward silence, I decided to deliver my news. "Um… well, yesterday a letter came in the mail for me." I paused to pull out my acceptance letter and set it on the table. "I was asked to attend Ouran Academy in Japan. I was planning on accepting the scholarship."

"Ouran Academy?" asked Russell. He then shocked me by pulling out an almost identical letter. "I was asked too."

"Same here." said the girls as they produced two more letters.

I couldn't believe it. All of us were noticed by and asked to attend one of the most prestigious schools in the world. "Well," I said. "I guess this means we're all going to Japan!"

After a long day in school, we all went home to reply to the letters, and each of us quickly got a response. Arrangements would be made for us to get our tickets in the airport on Saturday before our flight. That gave us all plenty of time for goodbyes.

The next two days went by in a blur of 'good-byes', school work, and packing. Soon enough, Saturday arrived. All of us arrived at the airport around 10 o'clock to say final goodbyes, and get our tickets for the 11 o'clock flight. As it turns out, Ouran booked us a private jet. It's as if they wasted no expense.

The good-byes were tearful and sad, with our parents repeatedly saying to keep in touch, stay out of trouble, and to make friends. After the final round of hugs, we boarded the jet and left for Japan.

As it turns out, a ten hour plane ride goes by pretty quickly when you're asleep for most of it. When we finally got to the airport in Tokyo, it was about 12:30 AM, but Sunday. Even though we had all slept at one point or another, we were all still pretty tired.

After getting our luggage, we walked into the main lobby and saw a butler holding a sign with our names on it. Walking up to him, I noticed a familiar looking "H" monogram on his jacket. I knew I'd seen it before, but I just couldn't put my finger on why it was so familiar.

My thought process was broken when the man with the sign approached us and introduced himself to us. He must've had our pictures because he knew who each of us was. After confirming our identities, he led us outside to a rather large limo, again with that monogram. After stowing our bags in the trunk, we got in and drove off.

On the drive, I started thinking. Where are we going? What's going on? Why was all this happening? It was as if something, or someone, was trying to make sure we got to Ouran and had all the benefits of being its students.

This was all too perfectly put together. The letters for all four of us, the private jet, not to mention the chauffer and fancy limo driving off to who-knows where. Somebody had to be behind it all.

My suspicions were confirmed when we arrived at a rather fancy mansion. The gates were wrought iron, and once again there was that "H". Why was it so familiar? The mansion didn't help either. I felt as though I'd seen it somewhere.

As we pulled up to the massive stair case in front of the house, I saw a ton of servants waiting to greet us and take our bags. As they busied themselves with that, the four of us walked up to the door. Gripping the handle, I turned to Russ, then Miranda, and finally Steph. Receiving an affirmative nod from each of them, I opened the door and beheld who was behind all of this.

**Author's Note: The arrival time is the result of about 10 minutes worth of a time zone map. Also, it's pretty obvious who is responsible for all of this, right?**


End file.
